7th_seafandomcom-20200215-history
Vodacce
Vodacce is located to the east of Castille and the west of The Empire of the Crescent Moon. History The history of Vodacce is one of intrigue, politics, murder, thievery, and conspiracy dating back to the Numan Empire. The vast majority of the people of Vodacce are simple folk, happy to live out their lives as farmers or artisans. They however, have little say in the power of the country itself. That distinction falls to the islands of the south, far from the capital, and home to the "Merchant Princes" - nobles who scheme and plan, accumulating as much wealth as they can. From this wealth comes the strength of the country and the flames of western culture. Behind this veil is a shadow war of noble infighting, assassination, thievery on a grand scale. Politics is set by these princes, not through mutual compromise or even their own goals, but toward the destruction of their fellow princes. Vodacce is a place where to have a secret makes you a target, and everyone has a secret. And that only covers the men, the Women are even more deadly. The magic of the Vodacce is unique in that it is more powerful then even the Montaigne Porte, and only usable by women. These witches use their power to twist the lives of those they support so they might succeed and those of their enemies into a living hell. Even the Merchant princes are known not to mistreat a lady - they might be a Sorte Witch. While the Merchant princes might be the most powerful men in the world, in Vodacce, it's the women who command the real power. Politics/Relations Vodacce poltics is set by the princes and the witches. It changes each year to favor one prince or another, depending on who had the right pieces in the right locations at the right times. Vodacce maintaines a good trading relationship with everyone save the Vendel who they despise and the Cathay, who they cannot reach (despite sending out innumerable expeditions to that end) Native Magic Vodacce is home to the magic Sorte, much to the Merchant Prince's sometimes pleasure, sometimes displeasure. Schools of Fighting Vodacce, like most of Theah, has a long dueling culture. Ambrogia - a bastardization of Valro ux, Ambrogia uses a Rapier and a Main Gaunche for fencing, but adds in a degree fo dirty fighting for fair measure. Bernoulli - this style of fencing uses a Rapier interspersed with pugilism to wreck enemies. Cappuntina - this style grew up on the streets and uses throwing knives and dancing to great effect (at close or long range). Lucani - the most direct of Vodacce styles, this style uses a broad sword and fists to pummel enemies. Villanova - This fencing style uses a rapier and a knife to parry and strike quickly and precisely. Organizations Vodacce is home to several organizations, most notably the Explorer's Society, the Invisible College, and Rilasciare; as well as all the mercantile organizations of the princes. the Vodacce are very open to organizations, but secretive ones tend to become targets. Vodacce accept the rules of the Swordsman's Guild. until the rules become inconvenient. Religions Vodacce is generally considered Objectionist and Vaticine, though all others are accepted so long as they don't make enemies out of themselves. Native Magical Creatures No magical creatures are native to the land, though the southern islands are home to a great number of Syrneth and Numan ruins. Unique Weapons: Twisted Blades Vodacce's Fate Witches sometimes attach strings of fate to newly forged weapons, increasing their potency. These twisted blades are in high demand among the Vodacce nobility. While witches usually twist blades, knives, pistols, and other weapons can be influenced if they choose. Twisted blades are very rare and usually can only be bought by nobles. The only way to get such a weapon is to have a friendly Sorte Witch or steal it. Some nobility give such weapons away, but these "given" twisted blades are - more often than not - cursed to destroy the user. Category:Faction Category:Nation of Théah